Random Ideas
by Crazy Brit 1987
Summary: just a few Random ideas that I might one day build on if any one wants to adopt one just ask.
1. Magical Daughter of the Dove (HPXPJO)

…

Harriet 'Hari' Lily Potter couldn't help feel like a complete and utter fool as she walked to head master Dumbledore's office. Finally after waiting since her best friend Hermione Granger had recovered from being petrified last year she had worked up the nerve to tell her how she felt over the summer break. Then every time she had a chance over the school year she had lost her nerve.

"Great job Hari thousand year old Basilisk, hundreds of dementors no problem but tell another girl you love her and you lose it, so much for Gryffindor courage". Hari muttered to her self while running her hands through her short, messy black hair. Granted Hari had no idea if Hermione was in to girls like she was (and was way too scared to ask.). But she had hopped Hermione was either a Lesbian same as her or at least Bi. She had certainly clung on tight enough to Hari when they used Hermione's time turner, and when they had rode Buckbeake to save Sirius she was sure she could feel Hermione's nipples pressing in to her back. "Still can't believe it was only last night I found then lost Sirius because of those bastards Snape and Fudge," Hari spat "didn't even ask Pomfrey if we had been confounded just took Snape's word for it". Lost in thought she all most walked past the gargoyle that served as the guardian to the headmaster's office.

Stopping quickly she stared dumbly at the gargoyle trying to remember the password to get in. after five minutes she gave up.

"Can you please just open up the headmaster asked to see me" she asked giving the statue her best puppy dog eyes and pouring as much power as she could in to her voice. Hari had recently found that if she concentrated enough she could make someone do anything she asked. It was one evening when Ron was driving her up the wall bout that rat Peter or Scabbers, as they had still knew him then that she found out.

_(Flashback)_

_Ron and Hari were sitting by the fire in the common room, despite the fact they were both supposed to be doing there defence homework in her case this weeks work, in Ron's last weeks as he had failed to do it despite being reminded by Hari every day since they were given it. The only reason Ron wasn't in detention was because he had promised Professor Lupin he would have it for him first thing tomorrow. But instead he had been ranting about the fact their other friend and Hari's secret crush Hermione's cat had eaten his pet rat. Finally after nearly an hour Hari had snapped._

"_Ronald, Shut up, stop bad mouthing Hermione, sit down and do you damn homework before I smack you round the head with my text book." She screamed at him making even the few higher years in the common cringe. They had all heard stories of her mother's famous rants with her father in their school days. Hari had almost had a heart attack when Ron did exactly what she said. Hari had expected Ron to start yelling at her for taking Hermione's side then storm off to the boy's dorm. Ever his twin brothers Fred and George look shocked and looked at Hari in awe. Who just looked back to them in shock._

_(End flashback) _

She was planing to ask the Headmaster about this once they had discussed what ever it was that he had summoned her for. She was pleasantly surprised when the Gargoyle moved for her climbing on the spiral staircase she tried to calm down while riding it up to the office door. Before Hari could knock the Headmaster called out.

"Come in Hari"

Smiling she walked in to office but paused when she saw a women with long red hair and green eyes dressed in a very short pink cocktail dress. Hari had to fight down a sob at how much this woman looked like her dead mother Lily.

"You wanted to see me sir?"

"Yes Hari please take a seat". Hari sat in the chair next to the unnamed women giving her a side ways glance. After politely declining the headmasters offer of a sherbet lemon she took a quick calming breath.

"So what did you want sir?"

"Before we get to that Hari I would like you to meet someone very important your Mother better known as Aphrodite the Greek Goddess of love".

Hari blinked a few times spun found to look at the women who just smiled and nodded. Trying to make sense of the emotions running through her head after all she had always been told her mother was Lily Potter the brilliant Muggle born witch. After just looking back and forth between the two who now looked concerned at her reaction or lack there off she did the only thing she could given the shock she passed out with her head landing in Aphrodite's lap. Causing the Goddess to almost tumble out of her chair.

"Damn it Albus I told you to break it to her gently" Aphrodite snapped at the ageing headmaster

…

Hari lay there with her eyes closed using her other senses to find out where she was. Ok nice warm comfy bed, and by the slight draft I can feel on my neither regions I'm in a night gown of some sort. I can hear four people talking sounds like three adults and a rather distressed girl. So that means I'm in the hospital wing again or my dorm. Cracking open one eye Hari groaned as she recognised the annoyingly familiar white sheets of the Hospital wing beds.

"Oh bugger I hopped to avoid coming back here till at least next year" Hari muttered as the three adults walked over Hari was grabbed in to a tight hug even with out her glasses on Hari knew that bushy hair any wear.

"Hi Hermione I'm happy to see you too" Hari took a quick sniff of Hermione's vanilla scented shampoo then gently pushed her fellow Gryffindor back slightly. God even with her hair a mess and tears in her eyes she is beautiful Hari thought to her self. Before she could stop herself Hari pulled Hermione in to genteel kiss Hermione stiffened causing Hari to stiffen in regret damn she is straight I hope this doesn't ruin our friendship. But before Hari could break the kiss Hermione started to kiss back the kiss quickly becoming more passionate. As Hermione licked Hari's lips threading her hands in Hermione's hair Hari parted her lips allowing there tongues to duel in her mouth neither of them noticed the pink glow around them.

"Now that looks like a fun way to wake up" came a sweet musical voice from the bottom of the bed.

Blushing like mad the two girls broke apart with Hari shifting to her right while Hermione automatically snuggled in to her left side.

"Um hi Professor Dumbledore Madam Pomfrey and assuming I didn't dream this part mum".

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieked "but I thought you mum was Lily Potter?"

"So did I Hermione", Hari looks at the now slightly sheepish looking goddess "care to explain what is going on to me?"

"Which part Mrs Potter the fact that your mother is the Goddess of love or the fact that the pair of you are now soul bound and thus legally at least in the magical world married?" Dumbledore replies his eyes twinkling like mad behind his glasses.

"Married?" Hermione shouted "how can we be married, I mean sure I love Hari but..,"

"You love me" Hari cuts her off with a hug grin

"Ever since the troll first year maybe even since I meet you on the train" Hermione gives Hari a quick gentle kiss on the lips.

"I think this would be more your area of expertise my lady" Dumbledore turns to Aphrodite giving her a quick bow before taking the seat beside the bed while Poppy wonders off to her office.

Aphrodite just shrugs giggles then sits down cross-legged on the foot of the bed while Hari puts her glasses on.

"Well first of all yes I am your mother Hari and I promise if you have any more questions after I explain I will answer them" Hari doesn't respond but Hermione sits upright giving Aphrodite her full attention.

"Now nine months before you were born Hari I meet you father James Potter in a pub in London and yes I knew he was married. but from a quick scan of his mind I knew he and Lily were having problems after losing your grandparents on both sides to the Death eaters. So I decided to take him to my bed and let me tell you it was amazing the things that man could do.."

"Can we skip the information about your night with dad please" Hari begged going green.

"Fine" Aphrodite snapped with a pout. "Anyway once you were born because of the ancient laws which say we can't interfere in our children's lives I sent you to James and Lily. Needles to say Lily was pissed James had cheated on her in fact if memory serves he wasn't allowed back in there bed for a year. Now Lily unlike most step parents of demi-gods didn't take it out on you in fact she used a ritual to blood adopt you which is why you don't have kaleidoscopic eyes like most of my children." The whole group looked up and noticed Aphrodite's eyes were indeed changing from green, blue, brown and every other colour imaginable but always with a ring of pink round the iris.

"Huh um is this why I can make people do whatever I ask?"

Aphrodite squealed and bounced up and down on the bed like a teenage girl. "oh goody you have charm speak not many of my kids inherit that in fact your only my fourth child at the moment that can"

"Any other skills Hari might have?"

"Well it is rare as in only one of children has ever been able to do it but she might be able to sense other people's soul bonds." Before they could talk any more two brown owls flew in and dropped letters on Hari's and Hermione's laps shrugging Hari grabbed hers and opened it.

...

_Dear Mrs, Harriet Lily Potter_

_ It is with great excitement that we at the ministry of magic records office congratulate you on your marriage to Mrs Hermione Potter nee Granger via soul bond on the 24th of June 1993. Please note that as a married couple you are both now emancipated. Giving you the full rites and privileges of an adult Witch. A copy of you certificate is in closed wishing you both many years of happiness._

_Jane Smith_

_Head of the records office._

...

Hari quickly skimmed Hermione's letter noticing the only difference was that their names were reversed "yes no more Dursley's" she shirked and pulled Hermione in to a toe-curling kiss. Only pulling apart when the need for air became an issue.

"Oh sweet Merlin how did I go a year without doing that" Hari rested her fore head on Hermione's both of them breathing heavily.

"Can you kindly not consummate your relationship on one of my bed's please ladies" Hari quickly scrambled from Hermione while she giggled. "Sorry Madam Pomfrey" Hari muttered blushing bright red. "Just drink this Potter's it will calm you both down so you don't wind up dragging each other in to the nearest broom closet". Hari took the two potions from Poppy and downed one while handing the other to Hermione. "Right now that is settled I will leave you in peace headmaster".

"Now would you care to explain your comment Hari after all the Dursley's are you only family" Dumbledore paled and gulped at the glare Aphrodite was giving him. "I meant who can look after her of course my lady".

Hari's face paled and she shook her head then buried her face in Hermione's hair "no good girls don't tell and besides no one ever believed me when I was younger".

"I will murder them" Aphrodite shouted her body flickering with pink light "I'm sorry Hari dear but I just got a flash of your memories". She spun on the bed and glared at Dumbledore again "if you send her back there Dumbledore I will go and remove her my self to Tartarus with the rules nobody treats my daughter like that".

"Surly her own family can't treat her that bad?" Dumbledore asked puzzled

"Depends if you call being denied food, any sort of love or comfort bad sir, even my cloths are hand me downs from Dudley, the only reason I have underwear that fits is cause I brought some in Muggle London while I was staying at the leaky cauldron this summer". Hari muttered "before my first Hogwarts letter came my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs" before Hari could say any more all the windows and water jugs exploded.

"My wife is not going back there Headmaster even if we have to get jobs and live out of a room at the leaky cauldron she is not going back" Hermione spat while Hari hugged her and rubbed her back to calm her down. Dumbledore waved his wand repairing all the broken glass.

"I see" Dumbledore said softly looking down at his feet "I have done you a great disservice Hari I placed you there for you're safety I never assumed Pertunia could hate her own niece so badly"

"Yes that worked out well" Aphrodite groaned out. "Things have changed a lot since you were young Albus just because they are family doesn't mean they like each other never mind love" taking a few calming breaths she turned to Hari who still partly had her face hidden in Hermione's hair.

"Hari you never have to go back to them there is a camp in America called Camp Half-blood it's were all my and the other God's and Goddess children are trained to protect them selves from monsters. It's open all year round so you can go during all your school holidays if you want"

"Can Hermione come with me?" Hari asked looking more like a small child as pulled her face from Hermione's hair then an almost fourteen year old.

"Yes sweetie if her parents don't mind she can"

"Ok I'll go there each summer till I can get a place of my own"

"Our own Hari" Hermione reminded her with a smile before kissing her cheek.

"Um how will I get there I don't have a passport hell I don't even have a copy of my birth certificate"

"I can arrange transport for you both Hari if Hermione's parents agree" Dumbledore said in a small voice "as for your birth certificate you can get a copy from the records office"

"Thank you sir" Hermione said in a frosty voice.

"We seem to have gotten off topic a bit I still need to explain you bond to you" smiling again Aphrodite looked over at the new couple.

"Now soul bonds are easy enough to understand first off until you actually get on with it and shag each other senseless you will fell a lot of lust for each other". Aphrodite had to hide her laugh as both girls went bright red while Dumbledore choked. "Mother" Hari hissed.

"Oh grow up its just sex I will never understand why it is so taboo to you mortals. Now once you have done that the benefits from your bond are that you will be able to talk to each other telepathically. You'll be able to sense each others emotions, get a mild boost to you stamina, and you will also develop any natural skill your partner has"

"You will also see a slight boost in you magical power as well" Dumbledore piped up he was still a bit red in the face.

"Ah yes I always forget that point for magical people thank you Albus"

"What do you mean by natural skill?" Hermione asked with a puzzled look

"Quiet simple dear as Hari can use charm speak you will develop it as well"

"Does that mean Hari will get my photograph memory?" Aphrodite just nodded while Hari looked smug "I always wondered how you remember everything I told Ron you must have a photograph memory but he just laughed and told me it's a Muggle myth."

"And based on how little he knows you believed him?" Hermione asked looking at Hari with a raised eyebrow.

Hari just snorted "of course not he knows next to nothing about Muggle's, though I would think Mr. Weasley would know more I mean Muggle Studies can't be that out of date or you would be going crazy."

"Professor Burbage told me when I asked about that, before see took over the year before we started here that the course hadn't been updated since before the First World War".

"Yes hiring her was definitely one my better moves" Dumbledore interrupted then looked sullen "such a pity the bored of governors won't let me make it mandatory for the pure blood students to attend the introduction to it in there first year. Tell me Mrs Potter is it still up to date now?"

"Pretty much sir" Hermione replied then started chewing her lip in thought. "Mobile phones and computers are a bit more common know than the text suggests but they are always being improved so it would be very hard for professor Burbage to keep fully up to date with them".

A sudden rumble of thunder made them all jump.

"That's my queue to leave I'm afraid" Aphrodite quickly hugged both girls "now ladies I'd suggest consummating your relationship tonight it can make you very horny if you keep putting it off"

Slipping of the bed she ignored there mad blushing and walked to the hospital wing doors. ""Oh I almost forgot Hari dear you might never find them but every one has at least three people they have a soul bond with so you have at least two more possible wives out there" Hari spat the water she had just sipped all over the bed.

"WHAT!" she shouted but Aphrodite had already vanished.

"Oh Merlin, oh Merlin" Hari started rocking back and forth on the bed.

"Hari" Hermione called gently

"How can I have three wives? Just one set of in-laws scares me to death"

"Hari" Hermione shouted as Hari started to hyperventilate, while Dumbledore started calling for Pomfrey.

"How in the name of Merlin's beard can I have three wives? Surly it would mean cheating on Hermione?"

Hari was cut off as Hermione straddled her hips and pulled her in to a deep kiss. Hari instantly started to kiss back with one hand running up and down Hermione's back while the other ran up and down her thigh under her skirt. Mean while Hermione's hands were tangled in Hari's short black hair.

Neither noticed the bright pink glow lighting up the whole hospital wing blinding both the adults present.

Hari suddenly pulled back screaming and went limp as a black cloud exploded from her scar. Before Hermione could react she was pulled across to where Professor Dumbledore was standing.

"What's going on!" Hermione shouted with tears running down her now pale face.

"Unless I'm much mistaken Mrs Potter as you souls started to merge, part of another soul was forced from Hari I would guess Tom left a part of his soul. Quit by accident I'm sure in Hari when his curse backfired and failed to kill her that night." Hermione looked at the aged headmaster who had gone so pale that he could be mistaken for a corpse if not for the raged breaths he was taking. Even the normally unflappable Madam Pomfrey just stood there shaking.

"You," Hermione gulped loudly while clutching on to the headmasters arm "you mean that is a piece of Voldemort's soul?"

"Yes" was the simple grim reply she got back.

Just as suddenly as she had started Hari stopped screaming and the black cloud was surrounded by pink light before it exploded all the while imitating a bone chilling scream of it's own. Hermione was sure just for a second she could make out a pair or red glowing eyes in the cloud.

…

Hari woke up to a pounding headache it felt like Fred and George had been using her head for beater practice. She soon took in her surroundings vanilla scent, something tickling her chin, a weight on her chest and stomach, what felt like two small cushions pressed in her side. There was also something soft and warm in her hand giving it a gentle squeeze the weight on her body shifter slightly snuggling deeper in to her chest and moved from her stomach to press against her privates. Blushing but with her eyes still closed Hari squeezed again a little harder "Hari" a soft voice moaned. Hari snapped her eyes open and blushed even more when she saw that Hermione was laying on top of her and the soft round thing was Hermione's butt check. Hari tried to move her hand but Hermione grabbed it.

"Don't even think bout it Hari I'm way too comfy" Hermione muttered half asleep.

Realising given how dark it was outside it must be very late at night Hari just wrapped her other arm around Hermione's shoulders and pulled her closer then kissed the top of her head "night Hermione sweet dreams".

…

The first thing Hari noticed when she woke up the second time was that she couldn't feel Hermione anywhere near her. Snapping her eyes open Hari shot up in bed and looked round for her brown haired bookworm wife.

"Ah good you are awake Hari"

Hari wiped her head round to face the blue twinkling eyes of Dumbledore

"Where is Hermione?"

Dumbledore chuckled slightly before answering. "I sent her to her dorm to get washed and changed before breakfast Hari rest assured she will be back very soon, no doubt with food for you as well".

Hari mindful of the fact the blanket had slipped down her legs and the fact her gown had ridden up quickly pulled the blanket back up before she accidentally flashed the aged Headmaster her knickers.

"I assume you would like an explanation as to why your scar exploded and why you passed out last night"

"Please sir, um also what day is it?"

"It is the 25th Hari so you have only missed one day" Dumbledore wiped his glasses before replacing them and sitting back in his chair.

"Right scar first then we will address what had you in such a panic before hand I think. First of Hari understand there is no known spell for us to have known about this but you had a piece of Voldemort's soul in your scar"

"What!" Hari shrieked and stated hyperventilating.

"Relax dear girl it is gone you partially formed bond with Hermione was enough to force it out"

"Why the hell would that bastard leave a piece of his soul in me?"

"I believe it was quiet by accident no doubt a result of the failure of his curse to kill you, however it does explain why he survived"

"Oh Merlin" Hari said going pale "the diary was one wasn't it?"

"Based on what you told me at the end of last year and some research of my own while you have been unconscious I believe so yes"

"Do you think he has more sir"

"Alas I have no way to be sure but I would be very surprised if he only made one of these vile things, rest assured I will be looking in to Tom's past to try and find any others if the do indeed exist"

Hari poured some water from the jug by her bed noticing as she did two letters and the Marauders map.

"Now in regards to you having three Soul mates I can understand how you are worried about how this will effect your relationship with the new Mrs Potter. Rest assured Hari all your other mates would be compatible with both your self and Hermione as well as each other. Now I will leave you in peace hopefully unless there is any lingering problems from Tom's soul being removed from you Madam Pomfrey should realise you soon" giving Hari a grandfatherly smile Albus Dumbledore left her in peace.

Picking up the two letters from the night stand Hari opened the one she recognised as being from Remus Lupin.

_Dear Hari,_

_I had hoped to catch you awake before I left but you were still out cold. Though I must say you and Hermione looked very comfortable together._

Hari blushed as she realised she must have been holding Hermione the same way as they had woke up.

_Unfortunately I have to leave Hari Snape let slip what I am at breakfast no doubt there will be countless owls demanding my removal from the castle. Know that I am truly sorry I never came to see you Hari but I wasn't sure how you would react to my furry little problem and I could not have taken that until recently. I hope to see you again one day Hari and I'm sure both James and Lily would be proud of you for not killing the traitor last night. Take care of yourself and Hermione._

_Moony_

_P.S. hope you like the changes to the Map_

Hari wiped a lone tear away saddened by the fact her sort of uncle was gone as well then pulled the map over to the bed along with her wand.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good" she muttered under her breath then gasped when a second message appeared.

"The Marauder's would like to welcome the newest honouree Marauder Madam Bambi if Madam Bambi would like to change her name just tap the map and say change Madam Bambi to then state the new name. To add new Marauder's just tap the map and say add Messrs or Madam then state the name"

Hari stared at the map once the message had faded. In place of the original opening it now said "Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongs along with honouree Marauder's Madams Prongs and Bambi Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief-Makers are proud to present the Marauder's map"

Smiling Hari placed her wand on the map "add Madam Owl" Hari grinned as after a few seconds the new name was added. "Will have to ask Hermione if she likes it later if not we can change it" quickly blanking the map Hari Pulled the other letter over Hari saw it was on pink paper and smelled like very expensive perfume. Shrugging Hari flipped it open.

_Hari_

_I never got the time to explain all you powers as my daughter. Some you might not have, I have no idea what effect Lily's blood adoption of you will have on your powers. First of you will be able to create the feeling of love in other people. Before you panic that you manipulated Hermione the effect isn't long lasting nor would it create a soul bond. It should be boosted as you can use Charm speak as well. Best to ask your sister Selene at camp to explain how to use it properly she is one of the other Charm speakers at the moment the other being Drew but to be honest Selene is much better then Drew is at it._

_You should also be able to speak and read French fluently you'll need someone that can speak it to test this or wait till you get to camp. Also as a demigod you should be able to read ancient Greek this normally makes reading English hard and is mistaken fir Dyslexia by Mortals._

"Well dodged a bullet there" Hari muttered to her self.

_You should also have ADHD this is your natural reflexes as a demigod acting up most demigods just cant sit still it can be amusing to make them stand around when we reward them for quests._

"Ok so Mother has a very odd sense of humour"

_Oh and sweetie I'm the goddess of love so sex is instinctual for my children should make completing your bond fun_

_Love, Mum_

Hari was now what many in Gryffindor called Weasley red she didn't think any body could out blush a Weasley but she was managing it.

"You ok Hari?" Hari's face snapped up and blushed even harder when she saw Hermione standing at the foot of the bed still blushing Hari just handed Hermione the letter from her Mother. By the end of it Hermione was just as red as she was.

"Well it was nice of her to send that telling you what your powers were" Hermione squeaked out ten minutes later when they were sat in there dorm room on Hari's bed having been realised from the hospital wing with a warning not to stop at any broom closets.

Hari just swallowed hard "you can Speak French right Hermione?"

"Bien sûr, maman m'a appris quand j'avais six ans quand nous sommes allés d'abord en France" (Of course mum taught me when I was six when we first went to France). Hari just blinked it was kind of like when she spoke Parsel tongue if she concentrated she could hear the original French otherwise it sounded like English to her. "Ainsi que les travaux électriques que les" (Well that power sure works). "Comme vous venez répondu dans un français parfait, je dirais donc"( as you just replied in perfect French I'd say so)

"This is going to Make keeping things private from Lavender and Parvati easier". Hari joked

"yep and gives me an excuse to use my French more" Hermione shot back.

"ohh I almost forgot I never showed you this" Hari pulled the Maunders map from he pocket

"why would you have such a ratty piece of parchment with you"

Hari just laughed then gulped when Hermione glared at her "Sorry it's just that was kind of my first reaction just watch" reaching behind her Hari grabbed Hermione's wand with out noticing. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" Hermione gasped when she saw the changed names "well Madam Prongs must be your mum I'd guess Bambi is you but who is Owl?"

"That is you Hermione I promise once we have a better name for you we can change it" Hermione just shrugged while Hari blanked the map it was only as she turned round she realised it was Hermione's wand in her hand "huh guess we are a good match".

"what you mean Hari?" Hermione asked as she walked over to her own bed "I just used your wand to activate the map".

"Hmm I did use yours in first yeah" Hermione huffed at Hari's blank look "to open the door leading to Fluffy the first time".

"Oh yeah I remember when we got back to the common room a certain sexy bushy haired Gryffindor saying we could have been killed of worse expelled" this earned Hari a pillow to the face.

…

Thirty minutes later a freshly showered and dressed Hari sat next to Hermione in there dorm room while Hermione was going over one of there text books. "I saw Professor McGonagall after breakfast, I gave her back the time turner and dropped Muggle Studies so next won't be so crazy for me class wise" Hari just rested her head on Hermione's shoulder while absently running her hand over her new wife's stomach.

"So who do we tell about our bond?" Hermione asked

"Well your parents obviously, the Weasley's after all they are like a family to me,"

"I hope that includes me now Mrs Potter?" Hermione asked in her best bossy voice though Hari could see that she was smiling.

"It always did dear" Hari replied before kissing Hermione on the lips. Several hours later two very sweaty and tired but very satisfied witches fell asleep.


	2. Gender Swapped Trio (HP)

…

A/N: This one was born from reading some different gender swapped trio story's but never I never found one with all three of them swapped. Thanks to my friend Jade for help picking out the names.

I didn't do the full train journey now but if I ever come back to this I will.

...

Holly looked around panicked as she stood between platforms 9 and 10 at Kings cross station. She had just been dropped off by her Uncle Vernon she was supposed to be getting the Hogwarts express from platform 9 ¾ to get to her first year of the magical school.

"well girl looks like those freaks don't seem to have built the platform you need enjoy your year" he sneered and stormed off to the car where Holly could see her Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley laughing in the back seat.

Holly thought back to everything the giant of a man Hagrid had said to her when they went shopping for her school supplies but there had been so much to take in. Not only was she a witch, which explained all the odd things that happened around her like turning her teachers hair blue that time or more recently releasing a python from its enclosure at the zoo where they had gone for Dudley's birthday.

(though this was the first time she been included as the Dursley's couldn't get any one to watch her). But she was famous in the Wizarding world as where her parents (who where not layabout drunks as the Dursley's had always told her) though for her it was bitter sweet she was known as the girl-who-lived because she had survived being hit with the killing curse with only a lightning bolt shaped scar just above her right eye. But what people tended to forget was that the madman know as Voldermort or you-know-who as they called him because they where scared to say his name had killed her parents before using the same curse he had tried to use on her.

(which made her angry as the Dursley's had said they died in a car crash) which had some who rebounded on him killing him and destroying a good sized chunk of her parents cottage.

Holly had no idea how they had worked this out though after all if it was true then she was the only living witness and had never been asked about it. It did explain that constant nightmare with the cold laugh and flash of green light though. She chalked it up to something her parents must have done.

"same every year packed with Muggle's of course come on you lot platform 9 ¾ this way"

Holly whipped her head round to see a short plump red haired woman with three boys and two girls all of them also had red hair. The children apart from the youngest girl were pushing trolleys with trunks one of them even had an owl. Quickly following them Holly managed to see the oldest boy walk towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10 but then a group of people walked in front of her when they had gone passed the boy had vanished.

"ok Fred your next"

"he's not Fred I am" the twin stood over by there sisters called out

"honestly women you call your self our mother" the other twin said shaking his head.

"sorry George"

"only joking I am Fred" the first twin answers while running at the wall and passing through it with his twin right behind him.

The two girls burst out laughing holding each other up.

"that never gets old" the youngest choked out while wiping a tear from her eye.

"excuse me!" Holly called out as the older of the girls lined up her trolley "could you tell me",

"how to get on the platform dear?" the mother asked cutting her off.

"not to worry it's Roxie's first year too" she explained while the older of the girls waved.

"just run straight at the wall dear, just close your eyes if your nervous".

"good luck" the two girls called from behind her.

Gulping slightly Holly ran at the wall and closed her eyes bracing for the crash after a few seconds she stopped and opened her eyes and gaped at the bright red train in front of her.

Pushing the trolley to one of the train charages she tried to pull it up the step but wound up dropping it on her foot instead.

She heard someone wince in sympathy looking up she saw one of the red headed twins but had no idea which one.

"may I offer you my help fair maiden"

blushing and giggling she just nodded at him.

"Hey! Fred come give a hand"

jogging over Fred grabbed the other end of the trunk and guided Holly to an empty compartment

"here you go fair maiden" she suspected it was George.

" " she stuttered out nervously brushing her hair out of her face.

Both twins eyes went wide.

"no way it's her"

"you are aren't you"

"her who" Holly answered getting a headache from the twins back and forth.

"Holly Potter" they both answered.

"yeah, but please don't make a lot of fuss I only found out I'm famous like a month ago, and I'm sure it was something my parents did I was fifteen months old what I do sneeze at him"

"you know when you stop and think about it she has a point" twin one said while cocking his head to the side while twin two nodded.

"Fred, George" some one called from outside.

"Bye Holly" they said at the same time.

Sitting down Holly pulled an extra book she got in the book store about potions that the women in the shop had recommended as it helped explain why ingredients reacted the way they did and why the number and direction of turns was important. It seemed a lot like cooking to her and she had been doing that since she was about five at the Dursley's.

Looking up when someone knocked on the she saw the twins were back along with the older of there two sisters.

"hey Holly mind if lil Ro-ro joins you"

he doubled over as his sister elbowed him in the gut "how many times Fred don't call me that"

"I'm Georg.."

"Fred!" she cut him off "me and Ginny can tell you a part so shut up"

"spoil sport" he muttered while rubbing his stomach.

They all looked over to see Holly biting her lip to stop from laughing

"any way allow me to introduce our selves properly" Fred started

"Fred and George Weasley at your service the violent one with is our sister Roxie"

"pleasure to meet you Roxie I'm Holly Potter please don't stare"

Roxie just giggled and waved her off "no worries Holly the twins explained how you feel about it and I agree with you"waving the twins away Roxie sat next to Holly and raised an eyebrow at the book she was reading but shrugged. It off.

"so looking forward to Hogwarts?"

"yeah be weird being round three of my brothers again though"

"how many siblings have you got anyway I saw you other brother and sister?"

"I have two other Brothers Bill works as a curse breaker for Gringots in Egypt, Charlie works in Romania with Dragons, Percy is the oldest at Hogwarts he just got made prefect, you meet the twins Fred and George pranksters but they are a good laugh, then there is me the first girl born in to the Weasley's for like six generations according to Dad and finally there is Ginny the youngest."

"Damn" Holly muttered "I'd love to ave a big family like that I only have my Aunt Petunia who is Mum's older sister but for some reason Mum had magic and she didn't my Uncle Vernon and their Son Dudley but we don't get on well"

Roxie nodded and wrapped an arm round Holly's shoulder she could understand how Holly felt sure her Brother's drove her crazy but she wouldn't trade them for anything.

"so what were you reading" smiling Holly flipped open the book and put down between them and sat reading it with Roxie.

"damn that book is so helpful pity it's not on the book list" Roxie muttered a while later after coming back from the loo.

"I know right the woman in the shop told me it used to be the list for first years when she was at Hogwarts"

they were interrupted by a pair of boys one with messy brown hair.

"hi sorry to disturb you have you seen a toad Neville lost his oh I'm Hermes Granger by the way"

he held his hand out to shake getting up the girls shook his hand.

"I'm Roxie Weasley"

"Holly Potter"


	3. Demon of Hogwarts (HP)

…

I probably never will work on this one but it wouldn't leave me alone so enjoy

…

A red haired women laid on a four poster bed with black drapes and covers. When her bright green eyes snapped open she gasped and sat up.

'That arrogant, impotent, self-righteous, half blood little bastard' she screamed.

As she started pacing back and forth along the length of the bedroom her clothes melted away to be replaced with a long black dress with a low cut back and slits along the skirt on both sides to her waist. Her skin changed from a healthy creamy white to the pale white of old bone. Large black bat like wings erupted from her back. While two horns sprouted from just above her eyes curving back with three spikes pushing up along there length pinning her hair back till they almost touched each other forming a gruesome parody of a crown.

This was Lilth the first ever human turned into a demon by Lucifer the current queen of hell. Or as the mortal world had recently know her Lily Potter. Who had just died protecting her fifteen month old daughter Morgana Lilth Potter from the so called worst dark lord in centuries Lord Voldermort.

She huffed to her self grabbing a book and throwing it across the room.

'Dark lord my ass he's not a patch on me when I was last in the mortal world as Morgana le Fay'. She chuckled to her self at the irony of naming her daughter after both the last mortal name she had used before this one and her real name.

But this was not what had in such a towering rage she had known the spell she used would cause her death. What had her so mad was that now she was back in hell she knew the full life history of one Tom Marvolo Riddle or as he was know know Lord Voldermort including how he was not before her right now begging for mercy.

Growling in rage she stormed from her bedroom to the throne room causing many minor demons to scramble away from her.

'Abby, Mordred get your ass's in here now' she roared as she slumped down in her throne while summoning her scrying mirror to check on her daughter she was pleased to see that her spell had at least allowed Morgana to survive but she was confused why Hagrid wasn't giving her to Sirius after he was her Godfather. She was so absorbed in fact she never noticed when her son and personal body guard entered the throne room.

'my lady?'. Lilth jumped then glared at the women clad in all black medieval armour. Turning her attention to the black haired man dressed in an expensive black suit next her she growled out.

'how long until either of you can go to the mortal world again?'

'fifty years for me my lady' Abby replied though her and Lilth both smirked at that they both loved the irony of a demon being declared a saint four hundred and eighty nine years after her death.

'five hundred and twenty five for me mother' Lilth growled again.

'who are you watching any way?'

'your little sister I had hoped you would be able to go and claim to be a distant relative or something Abby as it stands we will either have to hope some one works out what Riddle did or wait for someone to summon one of us.' with a final huff Lilth turned back to the mirror while Abby and Mordred came to stand beside her curious about the new princess of hell.

…

short I know but all I have like I said probably never will expand on it but if any one wants to just ask.


End file.
